En Un Pensamiento
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Sólo debe esperar un poco más para que sean felices todos juntos.


**Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles pertenece a CLAMP. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: post-manga.**

* * *

**EN UN PENSAMIENTO**

_Capítulo Único_

Sabes que es un sueño, porque no te parece real; porque todo es tan etéreo, aunque no haya nada, y puedes flotar. Sabes que es un sueño, aunque no lo parezca, porque te estás viendo a ti misma con unas ropas extrañas, pero sabes que no eres tú, tampoco una copia o una especie de reflejo, sino otra, una muy diferente y mucho más fuerte. Una que no conoces, pero sabes cómo es en realidad. Abres la boca, intentas hablarle, pero tu voz no sale. Como si fuera el tipo de sueño de aquellos que no tienen el poder de viajar entre ellos, como si estuvieras atada.

La otra tú te mira y te sonríe, se lleva un dedo a la boca y te susurra algo, pero tú no oyes porque ahora tampoco puedes escuchar. Ella parece entenderlo, frunce el ceño, se preocupa. Lo que te ha dicho debe ser importante e intenta hablar nuevamente, pero la comunicación no funciona y ella parece preocuparse aún más. _¿Qué pasa?_, dices, pero no lo dices porque te has quedado sin voz. Ella también lo sabe y piensa, y su rostro se ilumina repentinamente. Parece entonces que lanza un conjuro sin palabras, porque un círculo mágico, como los del sacerdote Yukito, aparece bajo ella y entonces todo se ilumina por un segundo y la oscuridad del sueño se convierte en un espacio suspendido de color azul oscuro, lleno de estrellas brillantes a su alrededor.

"Verás que todo va a estar bien" dice la otra tú, la que ha hecho magia, y tú no sabes a lo que se refiere, pero sabes que sí, que todo estará bien porque ella lo ha dicho, y ella sabe lo que dice.

Ella flota hacia ti, como jugando gustosa en el aire que las suspende, en la nada que las rodea. Ella parece sacar algo de su bolsillo, una pluma. Y te preguntas si esto es un mal chiste o no es broma en absoluto. Echas un vistazo en la pluma, contrariada, y aunque parecen las plumas de tu otro yo (tu clon), no lo son porque el sello es diferente y la esencia misma de la pluma lo es. Esta tiene el círculo mágico que ella ha invocado hace unos momentos, con una estrella como protagonista. E_s muy bonito_, piensas. _Es mágico. Y cálido._

"Tómala" te pide y tú la tomas sin chistar.

"¿Qué es?" preguntas, porque no lo entiendes.

"Algo que te ayudará".

"¿Cómo?".

"Bueno, lo sabrás cuando dejes de ocupar tus pensamientos conmigo".

La otra Sakura sonríe y dice adiós con la mano sin borrar la sonrisa de su labios. Y tú desapareces de allí, pero la pluma se conserva entre tus manos.

Estás de nuevo en tu habitación, y estás parada, mirando el cielo estrellado de la noche. Y sabes, porque estás erguida sobre tus pies todavía, que no estabas soñando y que aquella otra tú viajó, de alguna manera, de su mundo a tus pensamientos y te entregó la pluma, y que la pluma, con mente propia, ha penetrado ahora también en tus pensamientos y te ha susurrado, como el viento de la primavera, qué debes hacer con ella.

Pero ahora no puedes usarla; ahora mismo sólo debes esperar. Esperar por Syaoran, como siempre, y después, cuando él llegue. La felicidad que augura la pluma vendrá sola.

Todo estará bien.

Y estarán juntos para siempre, no importa donde. Sólo importa que estén juntos y felices.

Juntos y felices los cuatro de ustedes.

* * *

**Explicación rápida por si no entienden esta viñeta ambigua: La otra Sakura es CCS. La Sakura principal es Sakura-Tsubasa. Están en el pensamiento de Sakura-Tsubasa porque era la forma más segura de comunicación para entregarle algo tan preciado y poderoso como la pluma (y porque se me dio la reverenda gana). La pluma es una materialización de poder de CCS quien, según el manga, superó al mago Clow, así que con el paso del tiempo debió volverse archirequeterecontrafuerte, así que la pluma resolverá todos sus problemas y FIN. La verdad es que no me esforcé mucho ni tiene mucha base, aunque primero sí quería esforzarme y luego se me quitaron las ganas.  
**

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
